


MC/Protagonist/Anon x Natsuki: Kinky Times

by ImfaMagazi



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, fuck this shit, hhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 11:45:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17141171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImfaMagazi/pseuds/ImfaMagazi
Summary: Natsuki and her lover decide to get a bit kinky.





	MC/Protagonist/Anon x Natsuki: Kinky Times

**Author's Note:**

> The worst thing I've ever written. Don't get too turned on so quickly.

Her neck is so tantalizing. Her lips? They’re suffocating mine. Her miniscule hands trace my body, starting from my face until she reaches the hem of my shirt. She’s nearly snapping her neck from the angle we’re canoodling from. But her neck isn’t the only thing that’s snapping.  
“M-MC!” the girl whines. My hand, feeling her left breast through her shirt, starts tracing her nipple through the cotton slowly and in a circular motion. Instead of replacing her kisser upon mine, her teensy fangs begin indulging in my neck. It smacks a groan out of me once she begins sucking.  
“MC… I-I want to go all t-the way with you…” Natsuki purrs to me, her saliva bubbling on her lower lip. It’s quite the turn-on. My entire palm encloses her mound, groping gently. The once submissive nymph, obviously displaying her arousal, launches her hand into a rather raunchy area of my body. She and I haven’t ever done anything as so before, but it’s so arousing. Another grunt flies away from me.  
“H-Hey… MC… I, uh…” Natsuki purses her lips to speak, but instead of words, there flows out stutters. “... I have a certain, uh… What’s it called… Fetish I want to try with you…” the words drip down her lips like hot honey. I want to lick them up. “... It’s not a normal one, either…”  
“Nat, it couldn’t be that bad… I know you so well. What is it? Banging on the kitchen counter? Maid costumes? Or even feet?” my lips press upon her ear and mumble to her. I feel the shudder she releases.  
“N-No… But those sound so lovely, too…” Natsuki releases a breath. My index and middle fingers join together to rub that already soaking location that lies behind pink lace. She grunts. “It’s so weird… Please don’t judge me…”  
“I wouldn’t judge you, Natsuki. My kinks are worse,” my voice enunciates gently and quietly. The thought of this petite female with cat ears and a tail floods my mind. And I’d prefer to not be thinking about it, but the thought of seeing Natsuki in bondage also sounds like something I’d fancy. Spank marks on her thighs and derriere? Yes, please.  
“... I, uh…” Natsuki’s voice runs off. “... I have a...” the words run past my ears like a boomerang. She trails away so quickly that I can’t hear her. She cannot cease the blood flow that’s trickling into her cheeks.  
“What did you say?”  
“... I have a daddy kink,” she enunciates once more. The fantasies suddenly seep into my brain like deep sap. Natsuki underneath me, calling me daddy as I pound into her? I think my boxers are growing a bit wet from that thought.  
“Wow, Nats… That’s… Hot…” I press against her sweet spot with my fingers again. She whines, continuing her hand work like a young artisan. Truly, Natsuki is definitely a bit of a sexual deviant.  
“Yeah, but…” she moans before finishing her sentence. Her panties grow a bit wetter beneath my touch. “... It’s not a-a normal daddy kink…”  
“Hey, Nats… No kink is normal…” I remind her, but she shakes her feeble head.  
“... No, I…” Natsuki closes in. Instead of speaking to me, she mumbles the rest of her phrase. She notices my eyes light up, and not in arousal. She probably feared that. “... Sorry…”  
“N-No, Nats… It’s just… How did…” I stutter. She stops rubbing me out of fear.  
“We don’t… We don’t have to…” Natsuki holds herself and faces away from me. I shake my head, but she probably doesn’t notice.  
“Natsuki, I have worse fantasies… It’s okay…” my feeler caresses her thigh. “... I guess we could do it…” I see Natsuki’s eyes light up.  
“R-Really?” she faces me. “I… I would like that. … We can do whatever you want next time, okay?”  
“I would love that. I’ll have to search for a blouse in your size, then…” I grin in anticipation.  
“What are you going to make me wear?” Natsuki, curiously, asks of me. A bit of fear laces her voice.  
“I’ll make you my super sexy teacher, and you can punish me all you want,” I lean in close enough to where we nearly touch noses. A red moves into her face further.  
“I think… I think I’d like that,” Natsuki mumbles low enough for me to hear. I chuckle. But there’s a bit of nervousness.  
“Well, go ahead and fulfil your fantasy, then,” I whisper, lying on my back to let Natsuki do anything to me that she pleases. Her lips curl into a smile. I feel nervous, but I figure that she knows exactly what she’s doing.

“Hah! Hah!”  
Natsuki moans, continuing to pulse her body on top of mine. My arms, wrapped around her body (since she is, after all, very petite), squeeze her every so often.  
“O-Oh, d-daddy!” I suddenly moan. Natsuki begins to pound a bit harder when she hears that from me. Her thumb and index finger suddenly take a nipple into their clutches, gently rotating like a car’s wheel. I suddenly feel pre dripping out of me.  
“Th-That’s good, s-sweetie…” Natsuki grunts. She leans into my chest and takes that nipple between her top lip and her tongue, then giving circular licking motions. I lose grip of reality for a quick second, bucking up into Natsuki as I realize that thick, white fluids are circulating through her aqueduct. At least, I’d like to think.  
It’s all over my abdomen. The buzzing feeling in my rectum slowly dies down.  
“D-Dammit… That… I just…” Natsuki groans. “... I came, MC…”  
She withdraws the strapon from my rectum.  
Surely, I’m terrified.  
Not because I had a dick in my behind, no.  
Because I liked it.  
What the fuck is wrong with me.


End file.
